<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Soulmate by pannacottafugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961829">My Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo'>pannacottafugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not that dumb, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, a leetle., ace is dumb, lowercase intended, mentions of his tattoos ofc, soulmate talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You describe to Ace what you'd want your soulmate to be like.</p><p>Or, you describe him to his face, and he gets mildly jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted from my tumblr &lt;3 weewoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“d’you believe in soulmates?”</p><p>ace blinks. “do i what?”</p><p>you flick his arm, right on the crossed-out S inked on his tricep. “soulmates, stupid. you know. people who are meant to fall in love with a certain someone.”</p><p>he frowns. “no. that’s kind of dumb. why should you let someone else decide who you’re supposed to love? who picks it, anyway?”</p><p>you wrinkle your nose in thought. “um. good question. i guess it’s just…decided somehow? probably just fate. i don’t know.”</p><p>he hums in acknowledgement, leaning into the walls of the outside of the cabin. “what about you? what d’you think?”</p><p>“i’m not really sure. i mean…on one hand, it seems pretty cool, but on the other. what if you don’t like your soulmate? or what if your soulmate dies? or what if… mine’s in the navy or something. i’m a pirate. that’s not going to <em>work</em>.”</p><p>“right.” ace scratches his neck. “okay, different question. what do you think your soulmate is like?”</p><p>you smack his thigh lightly. “what are <em>you</em> so interested about it for?”</p><p>“hey, you brought this up first. i’m just making conversation.”</p><p>you sigh. “i don’t know. i’d like to think that my soulmate is basically my ideal partner, but… i find it hard to even describe what my ideal partner would be like.”</p><p>“c’mon. try.” he turns towards you. “would they be anything like..i don’t know, me? thatch? jozu?”</p><p>you raise your eyebrows. “you think you’re soulmate material?”</p><p>he spreads his arms. “why would i not be?”</p><p>“marco has a list somewhere, i think- let me go-”</p><p>“no, no, no, no, no- come back and answer the question.” he looks serious, so you decide to at least pretend to be so as well.</p><p>“‘kay. if we were going to be <em>brutally </em>honest-” you glance at ace, and he nods. “i’d say my soulmate would be… kind of dumb. like pretty much everyone on this ship, really.”</p><p>“so you say that someone in the crew reminds you of your soulmate?”</p><p>“i’m not done.” you swat him again. “if we’re going by physical appearance… tattoos, hair long enough to play with, but at the same time not <em>too</em> long because they’d get it tangled up and then i couldn’t do anything. probably has a really nice smile too, the kind that’s contagious.” </p><p>he’s nodding again. “that sounds cool.”</p><p>“it is. other than that… definitely a pirate, because i <em>refuse</em> to date a marine or a civilian or something like that. i’m a pirate, so they should be a pirate too. it’s more practical and also pirates are cool.”</p><p>“pirates are cool.”</p><p>“that’s what i said. probably has to be driven… not someone who just drifts around in life. they’ve got to have something they <em>want</em>. and definitely funny- i can’t be the only hilarious person around.”</p><p>“you’re not funny, though.”</p><p>“shut up. where was i..? yeah. funny.” you scratch your chin, trying to think of more. “maybe a devil fruit user too. air of mystery and all that shit.” </p><p>“that’s all?” ace’s arms are crossed and his head is tilted to one side, as if he’s got more than simple interest in what you’re saying. “aren’t you going say anything else?”</p><p>“nah. i’m done.” you grin, stretching your arms and leaning back. “why?”</p><p>he grunts, sliding into a sitting position with his back against the wall. “they sound cool.”</p><p>“they better be.” you drop down next to him, tugging his arm over your shoulders for the warmth. “what are you so grumpy about?”</p><p>“nothing.”</p><p>the silence stretches on for a few seconds, before you sigh. “ace, if there’s something you want to say, say it.”</p><p>“who said i wanted to say anything? <em>i</em> didn’t want to say anything.”</p><p>“it’s written all over your face.” you grab his cheek between a finger and thumb, pulling at the skin. “c’mon. either say it or lighten up.”</p><p>“you were talking about someone on the ship, right?”</p><p>you blink. “um.”</p><p>“it’s pretty obvious.” ace’s head turns, and your hand drops away from his face. “that person? they sound <em>really</em> familiar. i’m fully certain i know them.”</p><p>“ace… you-”</p><p>“no.” he pulls his arm off your shoulders. “i’m going to find out who it is. watch me.”</p><p>“you’re an id-”</p><p>“an idiot. yeah, i know. but i’m not <em>that</em> stupid. i’ll find them.” he’s nodding to himself. “yup.”</p><p>“find them and then do what?” you’re amused and it’s showing. “you really <em>are</em> an idiot.”</p><p>“i <em>know</em> but- wait. oh. <em>ohhhh.</em>”<em><br/>
</em></p><p>“yeah. idiot.”</p><p>“<em>me?</em>” his face splits into a wide grin. “really?”</p><p>“mmhm.”</p><p>“so… you think i’m cool.”</p><p>“you did too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>